Repentance
by MadHatta21
Summary: Kurama crosses paths with his past in more ways than one. The past has a funny way of coming back to bite you in the rear and frankly he isn't sure he will survive this time. Kurama's side of the story Unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

**Repentance**

**Prologue**

* * *

_There is a girl in this city…_

_A girl to whom I owe everything…_

_A girl that, as a demon, I swore to look after…_

_I wonder where she is…_

_That girl…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue:**

The darkened cemetery was in chaos as Remira Lestrange trembled behind a rather large crypt waiting for her father.

An explosion to her left sent the young girl tumbling to the cold ground.

"Rem! Run!"

The words sent a fresh wave of terror shooting through Rem's veins. She shoved herself to her feet.

"What about mum?!" She cried out to her father as she bolted from her hiding spot.

Rem hit the ground as a spell, deflected by her father's shield spell, came flying at her head.

A marble statue behind her exploded; the debris landing all around her.

"We'll find her," the dark haired wizard called back, "but right now I need you to run. I can only hold them back for so long."

Rem felt time slow as her father's deep brown eyes met her own, he couldn't go all out with her here. "Look out!" she cried as a very familiar curse came flying towards her distracted father.

He managed to deflect it, but was thrown off balance by the effort.

Rem scrambled to her feet, only to be jerked backwards but her robes and pulled into the air.

"we've got you now you little brat! Now give us that time turner."

"Kiss my ass bogart breath!" Rem struggled viciously, trying to break the larger man's grip on her.

"Expulso!" Remira yelped as the man exploded.

She hit the ground with a bone shaking thud.

She lifted her eyes, her blood spattered face full of surprise. "Are you alright Rem?"

Her father was walking towards her, relief and concern warring for dominance on his sharp featured face.

Feeling like she might cry with relief the girl nodded.

Her father stopped mid step, a look of surprise on his face as his wand fell limply to his side.

Rem moved towards him, stumbling under the weight of her much larger father as he fell forward.

"Daddy?" He did not respond, "Daddy?!" She cried out more frantically than before.

From the ground she could see another wizard approaching, terror filled her heart.

"What did you do to him?!" she shouted, somehow managing to pull herself out from underneath her father's limp form.

She grasped her father's wand in her hand, though it was unlikely to help her much, as she didn't know many spells.

The man stopped in front of her, tilting his head to the side in an amused fashion. His bright blonde hair fell across his face as he smiled at her. It was a cold, cruel smile, one that sent chills shooting down Rem's spine.

"I killed him," the man said cheerily.

* * *

The great hall was as lively as always.

Hogwarts students chattered excitedly as they crammed various morsels of food into their mouths, and the mood was, over all, very light; that is until the overly large doors flew open.

The hall went silent, as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.

A child, covered in blood and dirt stumbled into the hall, clutching her right shoulder and grasping a wand that was most definitely too large for her.

Empty brown eyes met twinkling grey, "Where's Severus," was all the girl managed to say before she toppled forward and collided with the icy stone floor.

* * *

The students had been sent to their dormitories, until the staff could find out what was going on.

Dumbledore knelt down, lifting the tiny girl into his arms, "Minerva, fetch Severus if you wouldn't mind."

The child was surprisingly light, despite the intensity of her gaze, which made her seem much older than she actually was.

The headmaster made his way to the hospital wing.

Severus was waiting at the door when he arrived, his eyes fell first to the girl, and then to the wand.

"Septimus," The name had slipped passed Severus' lips before he could stop it.

Dumbledore stepped into the hospital wing with the child, as madam Pomfrey fussed over the state of her.

"This young woman seemed very adamant in finding you," Dumbledore spoke softly.

Severus' eyes stayed fixed on the child, "I can't imagine why," he half-sneered. His gaze went to the wand, still clutched tightly in her hand, his older brother's wand.

"Perhaps, the ring around her neck might clear things up?" Severus' gaze landed on the ring, the only heirloom left in his family, the ring Septimus had pilfered just before he vanished years ago.

The girl stirred and Severus was on her in an instant, holding the ring up to her face and shaking it, "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

The child burst into tears, at the memory of her father's limp form. "Severus," Dumbledore spoke up quietly, Severus stepped back.

The child's eyes widened at the sound of the name, jumping out of the hospital bed, much to the displeasure of the witch who had just returned with a large basin of steaming water.

Rem scrubbed the tears from her face, forcing herself to appear strong. She approached the sneering man, her head held high, she met his eyes, "I need your help."


End file.
